Truth or Dare?
by silverkitsune89
Summary: The gang gets stuck getting truth or dare. Miroku plays with barbies in later chapter and Inuyasha is in a bra. So much fun. Chapter 7 is up!
1. Teletubbies, Fangirls, and a Turtle

Disclaimer: don't own Inuyasha or any of it's characters

Ch. 1 Teletubbies, fangirls and a turtle

Inuyasha: ::Looks around:: Where in hell are we?

Silverkitsune89: Hello people! Welcome to my room!

Miroku: And who are you?

Silverkitsune89: ::grins:: Silverkitsune89, or kitsune for short. I am the author of this wonderful fanfic.

Shippo: ::groans:: Not another one!

Girl4Darkness: ::jumps into room:: Don't forget about me!

Kitsune: ::sighs:: This is my friend, Girl4Darkness, or just Darkness.

Darkness: Yep! I'm a hanyou, just like Inuyasha!

Sango: So, who all is here?

Inuyasha: ::stares at Sesshomaru:: YOU!

Kitsune: Yeah, I decided to bring Sesshomaru-sama here. Thought it would make things interesting. ::grins wickedly::

Darkness: Anybody want to play truth or dare?

Sango: What's that?

Kagome: A person asks you truth or dare. If you pick truth, they ask you a question and you have to tell the truth. If you pick dare, you have to do whatever they say.

Darkness: Exactly! So do you want to play?

Everyone except Sesshomaru: Sure.

Kitsune: What about you Sesshomaru-sama?

Sesshomaru: Fine.

Kitsune: Yay! Before we start, some rules: 1) No daring people to kill themselves or somebody else.

Inuyasha: Damn it. ::glares at Sesshomaru::

Kitsune: Rule 2: Let's try to keep this at a PG-13 level, please! Rule 3: If you don't tell the truth or you don't do your dare, you go to hell for the rest of the chapter.

Sesshomaru: How will you know if we're lying?

Kitsune: ::goes to closet and pulls out a glass ball. Sets ball on the floor:: This will turn red if somebody lies. Now, everybody sit in a circle around the ball. Darkness, you start.

Darkness: Sesshomaru, truth or dare?

Sesshomaru: Truth.

Darkness: Have you ever liked Inuyasha?

Sesshomaru: Of course not. He is a filthy hanyou.

Inuyasha: ::stands up:: Say that to my face, Sesshomaru!

Sesshomaru: ::looks bored::

Kitsune: Inuyasha, sit down! Sesshomaru-sama, it's your turn.

Sesshomaru: Monk, truth or dare?

Miroku: Dare. Give me your best shot.

Sesshomaru: ::grins wickedly:: I dare you not to touch any girls for the rest of this chapter as well as the next.

Miroku: OO ::tear slides down his cheek::

Darkness: ::laughs:: Poor Miroku... not.

Miroku: ::sighs:: Kitsune, truth or dare?

Kitsune: Truth.

Miroku: What's with the tail?

Everyone except Kitsune: ::stares at the long, fluffy tail behind Kitsune::

Kitsune: ::sweatdrops:: Hehe, I forgot about that tail. I'm a wolf demon.

Inuyasha: ::groans:: Not another one! Stupid wolf!

Kitsune: Moving on, Inuyasha, truth or dare?

Inuyasha: Dare. Give me your worst. I can take it!

Kitsune: Ok. I dare you to hug a teletubbie.

Inuyasha: A what?

Kitsune: ::claps hands:: Tinkywinky!

Tinkywinky: ::steps out of closet and claps hands:: Yay!

Inuyasha: ::mouth drops:: What the hell is that?

Darkness: ::laughs demonically:: That is Tinkywinky, the gay teletubbie!

Inuyasha: Do I have to hug that thing?

Kitsune: Yep. That is unless you want to go to hell for the rest of the chapter.

Inuyasha: ::grumbles:: Fine. ::hugs Tinkywinky::

Tinkywinky: Yay! ::snuggles against Inuyasha::

Sango and Kagome: ::giggles:: Aaw! That's so sweet!

Inuyasha: ::tries to push Tinkywinky off of him:: Hey! This thing won't let go!

Tinkywinky: ::hugs Inuyasha tighter:: Aaw.

Inuyasha: Gah! Let go! It won't let go!

Everyone except Inu & Tinky: ::laughs::

Sesshomaru: ::sneers:: It looks like you've finally found someone worthy of you, Inuyasha.

Inuyasha: Shut up, Sesshomaru! ::pries Tinkywinky off him and throws him into the closet::

Darkness: Well, he was the gay one. ::grins::

Inuyasha: ::growls:: Damn you, Kitsune.

Shippo: Haha! Inuyasha hugged a gay teletubbie! Nanny nanny boo boo! ::rolls over, laughing::

Darkness: You want to know the best part? He'll never forget you because... I took a picture and made copies! ::throws copy to everyone::

Everyone except Inuyasha: ::laughs::

Inuyasha: ::chases after Darkness:: Get back here, bitch!

Darkness: You can't catch me! ::sticks out tongue::

Inuyasha: ::jumps at Darkness::

Kagome: Sit.

Inuyasha: ::falls and makes a giant crater:: Damn girls.

Darkness: ::in a singsong voice:: Thank you, Kagome. ::looks at Inuyasha:: You deserved that.

Inuyasha: When I get up, you'd better watch out, bitch.

Darkness: ::grins::

Inuyasha: ::looks at Shippo:: Truth or dare, runt?

Shippo: I'm not a runt! Dare.

Inuyasha: Okay, runt. I dare you to let Kitsune drop you into a group of fangirls.

Shippo: OO

Darkness: I want to do it!

Inuyasha: To bad, bitch. Kitsune, throw him to the fangirls.

Darkness: MY NAME IS DARKNESS! ::throws pillow at Inuyasha::

Kitsune: Darkness, shut up. ::throws Shippo into closet and closes the door:: ::Turns on TV::

Kagome: Hey, Shippo-chan is on TV!

on the TV

Fangirl #1: ::pinches cheeks:: Ooh! He's so adorable! ::pinches Shippo's cheeks::

Shippo: Ow! Ow! Ow!

Fangirl #2: Shippo-chan, will you be my boyfriend?

Shippo: Waaaaaaaaaaaah!

Kitsune: ::grabs two bats:: Come on, Darkness. Let's go rescue him. I think he's gone through enough.

Inuyasha: Aaw! But this is fun to watch!

Kagome: Inuyasha, sit.

Kitsune: ::snaps fingers and the craters disappear:: Try not to make any craters while I'm gone.

Darkness: ::grabs bat from Kitsune:: Be good, Inuyasha. ::winks at him

Kitsune and Darkness: ::go into closet::

Kagome: I think she likes you, Inuyasha.

Inuyasha: That bitch hates me!

On the TV

Kitsune: Move out of the way people!

Darkness: ::hits fangirls on the head with bat:: This is fun!

Shippo: Help me!

Darkness: ::sees fangirl coming towards Shippo:: BAM! ::hits fangirl on head:: All fangirls will fear me! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Kitsune: ::grabs Shippo:: Come on Darkness.

Darkness: But I'm having fun! ::hits another fangirl::

Kitsune: ::grabs Darkness's arm:: Come on!

Darkness: Fine! ::snatches arm back:: Meanie!

Kitsune, Darkness and Shippo: ::stumble out of closet and slam the door::

Shippo: ::drops onto floor:: Inuyasha, that was mean!

Inuyasha: ::grins evilly:: I know. That's why I did it!

Kagome: Inuyasha, si-

Darkness: ::throws a bead from her hair at Inuyasha::

Inuyasha: Wow, a bead.

Darkness: ::locks door and window. snaps fingers and the bead turns into a 20ft snapping turtle::

Inuyasha: Oh, shit.

Turtle: ::snaps at Inuyasha::

Inuyasha: ::Jumps away from turtle::

Sesshomaru: ::eyes open wide:: I want one! ::tries to pull a bead out of Darkness's hair::

Darkness: Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! It only comes out for me! ::turtle turns back into a bead:: Dammit! Dammit! Dammit!

Inuyasha: HA!

Darkness: ::punches Sesshomaru:: Get off!

Sesshomaru: I WANT ONE! ::yanks one out of Darkness's hair::

Darkness: OWIE!!!!! ::tackles Sesshomaru:: That was my hair you idiot!

Miroku, Sango, Kagome and Shippo: ::shrink away from Sesshomaru and Darkness::

Inuyasha: ::rolls on floor, laughing:: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Kitsune: Okay, I think we're going to end this chapter for now. We should have things straightened out... hopefully.

Miroku: ::grabs Kitsune's hand:: Will you bear my children?

Kitsune: ::hearts for eyes:: Ye-

Darkness: ::angry eyes:: KITSUNE!

Kitsune: ::starts crying:: No.

Miroku: Darn it.

Sango and Kagome: Miroku and Kitsune, sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G.

Darkness: Shut up! Don't encourage them!

Kagome: ::leanes over to Kitsune:: Is she always this grouchy?

Kitsune: ::still crying:: Yes.


	2. The Truth Revealed

A/N: Thank you so much for the reviews. I'm going to make sure I use all the ideas that i got from the review. I can't use them yet because I already have the first couple of chapters written, I just have to type them. ::big vein pops out:: Thanks again.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters.

Ch. 2 The truth revealed

Kitsune: Okay, we're back!

Darkness: Ha! Sesshomaru didn't get my bead! ::sticks out tongue at Sesshomaru::

Sesshomaru: ::grumbles:: Shut up, filthy hanyou.

Darkness: ::shrugs:: It's better than bitch, I guess. ;

Kitsune: As you can see, we've sorted this out... sort of. Anyways, before we continue, I will add another member to our party! snaps fingers

Inuyasha: ::growls:: I smell wolf.

Kitune: ::raises hand:: That's me! Oh, and him to. points at closet

Kouga: ::steps out of closet I smell mutt.

Inuyasha & Darkness: Why'd you bring him?!

Kitsune: It will make things soooooooooo interesting. Besides Darkness, you know the other reason.

Darkness: I do?

Kitsune: Think hard.

Darkness: ::thinks:: Oh goody. ::sarcastically::

Inuyasha: What is it? What is it?

Darkness: You'll find out. ::rolls eyes::

Kouga: Where am I?

Darkness: You're in our fanfic! ::grins::

Kouga: Great. Who's the crazy author this time?

Kitsune & Darkness: Us!

Kitsune: Mostly me!

Darkness: Because you put it on your name.

Kitsune: It was my idea anyway! Moving on, Kouga will you play truth or dare with us?

Kouga: How do you play?

The girls: ::explain how to play and the rules::

Kitsune: So will you play?

Kouga: ::sits down:: Like I have a choice.

Darkness: Continuing where we left off, Shippo it's your turn.

Kouga: Yay! My woman is here! ::goes to hug Kagome::

Kagome: ::moves out of Kouga's way::

Kouga: ::hugs Kitsune::

Kitsune:

Kouga: Hey! You're not Kagome! ::looks at Kitsune's tail:: What are you?

Kitsune: ::annoyed:: I think you of all people would recognize a wolf demon. Shippo, go, please.

Shippo: Kouga, truth or dare?

Kouga: Truth.

Shippo: Why do you always call Kagome your woman?

Kouga: Because she's my woman!

Kitsune: ::pouts::

Inuyasha: She is not your woman!

Kouga: ::ignores Inuyasha:: You, dog-girl.

Darkness: My name is Darkness!!!

Kouga: Darkness then. Truth or dare?

Darkness: Dare.

Kouga: I dare you to... sing a love song to Inuyasha. And either Kagome or Kitsune has to pick it.

Darkness: WHAT?!

Kitsune: I know the perfect song. goes to get a CD and a CD player Darkness, It's your favorite song! plays CD It's 'Crush' by Mandy Moore!

Darkness: ::eyes widen:: Why this song?

Kitsune: ::pushes Darkness in front of Inuyasha:: You know the rules. Start singing.

Darkness: Evil. ::closes eyes and starts singing::

You know everyting that I'm afraid of

You do everything I wish I did

Everybody wants you, everybody loves you

I know I should tell you how I feel

I wish everyone would disappear

Everytime you call me, I'm to scared to be me

And I'm to shy to say

Ooh I've got a crush on you

I hope you feel the way that I do

I got a rush

When I'm with you

Ooh, I've got a crush on you

A crush on you ::takes Inuyasha's hand in hers::

Inuyasha: ::eyes widen::

Darkness: ::continues singing:: You know, I'm the one that you can talk to

Sometimes you tell me things that I don't want to know

I just want to hold you

You say exactly how you feel about her

I wonder, could you ever think of me that way

Ooh I've got a crush on you

I hope you feel the way that I do

I got a rush

When I'm with you

Ooh, I've got a crush on you

A crush on you

Ooh, I wish I could tell somebody

But, there's no one to talk to, nobody knows

I got a crush on you

A crush on you, I got a crush

You say everything that no one says

I feel everything that you're afraid to feel

I will always want you, I will love you

I've got a crush on you

I hope you feel the way that I do

I got a rush

When I'm with you

Ooh, I've got a crush on you

A crush on you

Everyone except Darkness & Inuyasha: ::claps::

Inuyasha: ::continues staring at Darkness::

Kitsune: Aaw! That was so sweet!

Darkness: ::hits Kitsune on the head with a sledgehammer::

Kitsune: XX

Kouga: ::inches away from Darkness::

Darkness: ::drops hammer & leans over to Kouga:: I'll get you back for this.

Kouga: ::nervous laughter:: Hehehe... shit.

Kitsune: ::wakes up::

Darkness: Darn it. She was supposed to stay knocked out.

Kitsune: What was that for?!

Darkness: For picking that song!

Inuyasha: ::still staring at Darkness::

Darkness: ::slaps Inuyasha:: WAKE UP!

Inuyasha: ::snaps back to reality:: Ow! Bitch, what did I do?

Darkness: You wouldn't stop staring. Kitsune truth or dare?

Kitsune: Dare.

Darkness: I'll get you for that song later. For know, you have to kiss Kouga for 10 minutes. Oh, and you have to stand up!

Kouga & Kitsune: ::stand up and stare at eachother::

Kouga: What?!

Kitsune:

Darkness: ::teasing voice:: Pucker up!

Kitsune: ::wraps arms around Kouga, closes eyes, and kisses him::

Kouga: OO ::closes eyes and wraps arms around Kitsune::

Everyone except Kitsune & Kouga: OO

Darkness & Inuyasha: I think I'm going to barf.

Darkness: ::few minutes later:: Okay you two, ten minutes are up!

Kitsune & Kouga: ::pull apart & blush::

Kouga: Damn! That was pretty good.

Kitsune:

Darkness: Sit down! Kitsune, go.

Kitsune: ::sits down:: Kagome, truth or dare?

Kagome: Truth.

Kitsune: Who do you prefer, Kouga or Inuyasha?

Kagome: Umm... Inuyasha, I guess.

Inuyasha:

Darkness: ::pouts, then goes back to normal before anyone notices::

Kouga: Noooooooooooooo!

Darkness: You have Kitsune, remember.

Kouga: Oh yeah. ::smiles::

Kagome: Sango, truth or dare?

Sango: Truth.

Kagome: What do you really think of Miroku?

Sango: ::blushes:: I... I think he's really sweet, kind, and cute...

Miroku:

Sango: Even if he is a lecherous monk.

Miroku: ::pouts::

Kitsune: ::giggles:: Harsh.

Darkness: Let's end the chapter for right now.

Kitsune: Yeah. Next chapter, I'll bring in someone else.

Inuyasha: ::curious:: Who?

Kitsune: I'm not telling. ::sticks out tongue::

Sesshomaru: ::dangerously:: Who will you bring?

Kitsune: That is for me to know and you to find out, oh fluffy one.

Sesshomaru: Fluffy?

Kitsune: Yes, from know on we will call you Fluffy.

Fluffy: Kitsune...

Kitsune: Don't care! ::huggles Kouga:: The chapter ends... now!


	3. Fire and the Charmin' Song

Chapter 3 Fire and the Charmin Song 

Kitsune: And we're back!  
Inuyasha: Who are you bringing in!  
Kitsune: I was getting to that! Now we will bring in Rin, Jaken, and my closest friend, OfBlueAndGrey, or Grey for short!  
Rin: ::hugs Fluffy:  
Jaken: Sesshomaru-sama is here? ;  
Darkness: His name is Fluffy. Call him anything else and you go to hell.  
Jaken: ::hides behind Fluffy:  
Grey: Fluffy! ::hugs Fluffy:  
Fluffy: ::growls:: Get off me.  
Grey: ::ignores him:  
Kitsune: Rin, I have something for you. ::digs into closet:: Here you go! It's called a barbie doll.  
Rin: ::takes doll:: Wow! Look, Fluffy-sama! It's pretty!  
Fluffy: ::takes doll and stares at it for a second:: Keep it away from the monk. ::hands it back:  
Rin: ::hugs the doll:  
Kitsune: Sango, it was your turn, I believe.  
Sango: Grey, truth or dare?  
Grey: Truth.  
Sango: Who would you want to be with on a deserted island and why?  
Grey: Tony Levado because he's a pothead, He's hot... and... ::eyes glaze over and starts to giggle:  
Darkness: Interesting.  
Grey: Kitsune, truth or dare?  
Kitsune: Dare.  
Darkness: ::leans over to Grey and whispers a dare:  
Grey: ::laughing:: Why?  
Darkness: She deserves it. ::gives Kitsune an evil look:  
Grey: Okay. ::whispers into Kitsune's ear:  
Kitsune: What?! Do I have to?  
Darkness: YES! ::goes into closet and pulls out box:: Go to your room and put this on.  
Kitsune: But we're in my room.  
Darkness: The bathroom then.  
Miroku: Unless you want to do it here!  
Kitsune: ::grabs box and runs to the bathroom:: ::comes back 2 minutes later in bunny pajamas:: I'm a bunny! ::starts hopping around everyone:  
Kouga: ::inches away:  
Darkness: ::grabs camera and starts taking pictures:: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA Kitsune: ::crying:: Can I stop now?  
Grey: Do one more lap.  
Kitsune: ::hops around really quick. trips and falls in front of Kouga. embaressed:: Hello.  
Grey: You can change now.  
Darkness: Thank you, Grey.  
Kitsune: Darkness, you're dead! ::goes to change and comes back:  
Darkness: That was fun.  
Kitsune: Right. Miroku, truth or dare?  
Miroku: Dare.  
Kitsune: ::looks at Rin:: Miroku, I dare you to sing the barbie girl song and use Sango as a barbie.  
Miroku: ?  
Fluffy: These accursed things have a song?  
Kitsune: Yep. ::hands Miroku lyrics:: Memorize these and come back when you know them.  
Miroku: ::stares at lyrics and leaves the room:  
Sango: Damn you, Kitsune. Kitsune: ::smiles:: Since Miroku is gone, Inuyasha, you take his place.  
Inuyasha: Toad, truth or dare?  
Jaken: I don't enjoy being called a toad. Dare.  
Inuyasha: I dare you to light Fluffy's hair on fire.  
Jaken & Fluffy: What!  
Darkness: ::grabs a match from her pocket:: Have fun toad-face.  
Inuyasha: Where'd you get those?  
Darkness: Umm... No comment.  
Kitsune: Hey! Those are mine.  
Darkness: Hehe... Jaken, do your dare!  
Jaken: ::takes match:: Sorry M'lord! ::lights Fluffy's hair:  
Fluffy: OWIE!!!!!!! ::pats at his hair, trying to put out fire:  
Grey: ::takes out fire extinguisher and sprays Fluffy:: Die evil flames!  
Fluffy: ::hair is no longer burningcovered in white foam:: ::growls:: Thanks.  
Grey: No problemo!  
Inuyasha & Darkness: ::rolls over laughing:  
Inuyasha: Look at your hair.  
Darkness: ::hands Fluffy a mirror:  
Fluffy: INUYASHA!!! ::hair is now uneven and charred at the ends:: Kitsune, fix it!  
Darkness: Wait! ::takes pictures:  
Fluffy: Give me that camera! ::chases after Darkness:  
Kitsune: Fluffy, sit down. ::snaps fingers:  
Fluffy: ::hair is normal:  
Grey: ::huggles Fluffy so he sits down:: Jaken, hurry up. It's your turn.  
Jaken: So, so sorry M'lord Sesshomaru.  
Darkness: ::hits Jaken with hammer:: His name is FLUFFY!  
Jaken: ::rubs head:: Fox, truth or dare?  
Fo-, I mean Shippo: Truth.  
Jaken: Umm.  
Grey: ::whispers in Jaken's ea:  
Jaken: ::shrugs:: Do you like Rin? Shippo: ::blushes:: Um... uh... Yes.  
All the girls except Rin: Aaw! That's so sweet!  
Rin: ::eyes are glowing:  
Fluffy: I forbid it!  
Darkness: ::hits Fluffy on head with sledge hammer:: Hush puppy!  
Fluffy: XX Shippo: ::still blushing:: Kagome, truth or dare?  
Kagome: Dare.  
Shippo: I dare you to sing a song picked by Darkness.  
Darkness: Sing the charmin song! Oh, and use these! ::takes out ribbon twirlers with toilet paper instead of ribbons:  
Kagome: Okay! This should be fun. ::starts singing and dancing:  
Hey little fellow Wanna change your touch What you though was enough Might be to much See it's more cushiony than ever before With Charmin Ultra, less is more.  
Rin & Shippo: ::start dancing:  
Kagome: When we say less is more, less is more It's more absorbant than the regular rippled brand for sure What you used to love now you're gonna adore With Charmin Ultra, less is more Cha-cha-cha... Charmin!  
Rin & Shippo: ::clap:  
Everyone except Rin, Shippo, Kagome and Fluffy: OO Kitsune: Okay... moving on, Kagome it's your turn.  
Kagome: Rin, truth or dare?  
Rin: Dare.  
Kagome: I dare you to... kiss Shippo.  
Rin:  
Fluffy: ::wakes up:: What did I miss?  
Rin: ::kisses Shippo on cheek:: Shippo: ::blushes scarlet:: Fluffy: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!  
Darkness: This is getting annoying. ::hits Fluffy on head with sledge hammer:  
Fluffy: XX Darkness: That's better.  
Rin: Will Fluffy-sama be okay?  
Kouga: ::looks at Fluffy:: He'll live. ;  
Rin: If you say so. Darkness, truth or dare?  
Darkness: DARE!  
Rin: Ummmmmm... I dare you to hug Inuyasha for 5 minutes.  
Darkness: ::frowns:: Do I have to?  
Kitsune & Grey: YES! ::evil grin:  
Darkness: Fine! ::walks over to Inuyasha:: Hug me!  
Inuyasha: Er... okay. ::puts arms around Darkness:  
Rin: Yay!  
Kitsune: ::five minutes later:: Okay you two, times up.  
Inuyasha & Darkness: ::push eachother away:  
Darkness: Wolf-boy, truth or dare?  
Kouga: Dare.  
Darkness: Go into the closet for ten minutes with... Kitsune.  
Kouga: Yay. ::grabs Kitsune's hand and goes into closet:  
Everyone except Kouga, Kitsune, & Fluffy: ::go to closet door and listen. Hears Kitsune moan softly:  
Inuyasha: ::throws Rin & Shippo on the bed:: You two stay there.  
Rin: I wonder what they're doing.  
Shippo: I really don't want to know.  
Sango: You two can come out know.  
Kitsune & Kouga: ::come out of closet::  
Kouga: ::has lipgloss on his mouth:  
Darkness: ::notices lipgloss:: ::grins:: What were you two doing?  
Kouga: Nothing Darkness: ::looks at Kitsune:  
Kitsune: I have the right to remain silent!  
Darkness: ::sighs:  
Kitsune: ::before anyone can say something:: let's end the chapter.  
Rin: But what about Fluffy-sama?  
Darkness: Don't worry about him. He'll be back to normal soon... Damn it.  
Fluffy: XX

A/N- yay! another chapter finished. please R&R. The more reviews, the sooner i'll post.  
ja!


	4. Inuyasha in a Bra

A/N- I know this has taken me a while to put up, but it's finally here! I hope you like this chapter.

Ch. 4 Inuyasha in a Bra

Miroku:comes in: I'm bored so I'll stay for this chapter.

Kitsune: Oookay... :ignores Miroku: I have to go take a shower, you're in charge Darkness.

Darkness: Okay.

Kitsune:walks into the bathroom and gets ready for her shower:

Darkness: Bye! Tinkywinky! Come here, I have something I want to tell you. :looks at Inuyasha:

Tinkywinky:comes through closet and walks over to Darkness, resisting the urge to hug Inuyasha:

Darkness:whispers something into Tinkywinky's ear and points at Inuyasha once: Now only do that when I call you.

Tinkywinky:nods then runs back into the closet. runs back out, hugs Inuyasha, then goes back into closet:

Kagome: Can we continue! being a little impatient:

Darkness: Since Kitsune is in the shower, Sango can have her turn.

Sango: Okay, Inuyasha, truth or dare?

Inuyasha: Dare, I'm not afraid of you.

Sango:evil grin: I dare you to knock on a random house and then you have to say "I am selling bras, would you like one?" Oh, and you have to where one while you're doing it. :hands him a bunch of bras:

Inuyasha: WHAT! OO NO!

Darkness: Do it or I'll send you to hell.

Inuyasha: Fine. :puts on bra, grabs the rest, and knocks on the house three doors down:

Neighbor:opens door:

Inuyasha: Hello. I am selling bras. Would you like one?

Neighbor: OO :eyes widen: FREAK:slams the door in his face:

Everyone except Inuyasha:laughs:

Darkness:drops to the floor laughing:

Inuyasha: SANGO:glares at Sango:

Sango:still laughing:

Darkness: I TOOK PICTURES:tosses pic to all:

Inuyasha:runs after Darkness:

Darkness:runs away from him: Tinkywinky!

Tinkywinky:comes running out of closet and clings to Inuyasha:

Inuyasha: AAAAAAHHHHHH:tries to pry him off:

Darkness: HAHA:takes more pictures: Go back Tinkywinky.

Tinkywinky:runs back into closet:

Inuyasha: My turn. :evil glare at Darkness:

Kitsune:comes out: Nice and clean. Yay.

Darkness: It's Inuyasha's turn.

Inuyasha: Kagome, truth or dare?

Kagome: Dare.

Inuyasha: I dare you to...

Fluffy:wakes up: Did I miss anything?

Darkness:leans over and whispers something to Inuyasha:

Inuyasha: ...trade clothes with Fluffy for the rest of the chapter.

Kagome & Fluffy: WHAT!

Inuyasha: You heard me, now do it.

Kagome & Fluffy:go into Kitsune's bathroom and come out wearing each others clothes:

Everyone except Kagome & Fluffy:laughs:

Kagome: Shut up!

Everyone:still laughing:

Kitsune:grabs camera from Darkness and takes pictures:

Fluffy: This is ridiculous.

Darkness:hits Fluffy on head with hammer again: Go to sleep.

Fluffy: XX

Kagome: Let's continue. Miroku, truth or dare?

Miroku: Truth.

Kagome: At what age would you like to have children and why?

Miroku: At this age and I think I would make a good father. And I think I'd have fun making the child.

Kagome: Okay. :sarcastically:

Miroku: Kitsune, truth or dare?

Kitsune: Dare, monk.

Miroku: I dare you to...

Darkness:whispers to Miroku:

Miroku: I dare you to go ask people to help you bear your children while wearing a... what was it, Darkness?

Darkness: While wearing a mini, mini skirt and a tube top.

Kitsune: NO!

Darkness: You know the rules and you also know I will send you to hell.

Kitsune: Fine:goes into bathroom and changes. walks outside and starts asking boys to help her bear her children:

5 minutes later

Miroku: You can come back now.

Kitsune:runs in and slams the door while gasping for breath:

Kagome: What's wrong with you?

Kitsune: T-to many s-said yes.

Kouga:eyes become 10 times bigger and mouth drops when he sees Kitsune:

Kitsune:blushes:runs into bathroom and comes out with her 'normal' clothes on: I'm going to kill you for this, Darkness.

Darkness: Yeah, sure... whatever. :rolls eyes:

Kitsune: Kouga, truth or dare?

Kouga: Dare.

Kitsune: I dare you to... take your shirt off and sling it around above your head.

Kouga: Okay :takes shirt off and slings it around above his head:

Kitsune:

Darkness:rolls eyes:

Inuyasha: Okay! That's enough!

Darkness: THANK YOU INUYASHA!

Inuyasha: No problem.

Sango:impatient: Let's keep going.

Kouga: Grey, truth or dare?

Grey: Truth.

Darkness:cough wimp :cough:

Kouga: Do you like Fluffy?

Grey: YES:hugs Fluffy's unconscious body:

Sango: Obvious.

Grey: Darkness, truth or dare?

Kitsune:in mind: please pick dare.

Darkness: Umm... dare.

Kitsune:starts to whisper to Grey:

Darkness:hits Kitsune on the head then pulls her away from Grey:

Kitsune: HEY!

Grey: I dare you to... kiss Kouga for 15 minutes.

Darkness & Kouga: WHAT!

Grey & Sango:push Darkness& Kouga closer:

Darkness & Kouga:close eyes and start to kiss:

15 minutes later

Kagome:leans over to Kitsune: Should we tell them that their time is up?

Kitsune:whispers back: No. As much as I hate to see my Kouga-kun suffer, I love to see Darkness suffer even more.

Grey:hears them whispering: Let them keep going. This is interesting.

Inuyasha:holding back laughter:

15 minutes later

Kagome: Your time is up.

Darkness & Kouga:push away from each other:

Kitsune:hands them each a bottle of mouthwash:

Kouga: Gross! She tastes like mutt!

Darkness: I am a mutt.. I mean... gah, you tricked me:looks at clock: HEY! That was 30 minutes!

Kitsune:innocent look: SHE DID IT:points at Grey:

Darkness: Yeah right.

Kitsune: Really!

Darkness: YOU let us keep going, didn't you Kitsune.

Kitsune: Um... yes, but she did too.

Darkness:chases Kitsune: KITSUNE!

Kitsune: EEEEEEEEEEEK:runs away:

Inuyasha:drops on floor, laughing:

Grey: Stop Darkness. :runs after Darkness:

Kagome: Well, I think that ends this chapter. ;

Sango:looks at Darkness, Kitsune, and Grey: Yes. I think now would be a good time to stop.

Kagome: We will get this straightened out... eventually.

Everyone but Darkness, Grey, Kitsune, Inuyasha, and Fluffy: Ta ta for now!

Kouga:continues rinsing out mouth:gags: I can't believe I kissed a mutt!

Darkness: Kissing you was no prize either, prince charming.

Fluffy: Goes back to sleep. Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Miroku: Off to learn the Barbie song.

A/N- And there it shallend for now. Please R&R. Thankees!


	5. The Death or a Toad

A/N- Okay, I gave up trying to revise the chapters, so I'm just going to post this for as long as I can and see what happens. I'll still be trying to revise them, but I'll be posting this at the same time.

Thank you so much for all the reviews. Sorry I took so long, but I had writer's block. I am now inspired, so I will continue with this wonderful fanfic! Onward with chapter 5! Hope you like!

Chapter 5: The Death of a Toad

Kagome and Sango: And we're back!

Kitsune::rubs head: Owie! My poor head.

Darkness::snickers: You deserved it.

Grey and Rin: Should we wake up Fluffy?

Kitsune::shrugs: Why not.

Inuyasha: NO! Let him sleep!

Grey::shakes Fluffy: Wake up, Fluffy.

Fluffy::wakes up: When the buzzing in my head stops, I will kill you Darkness.

Darkness: Good luck.

Shippo: Darkness, I think it was your turn.

Darkness: Yeah, Yeah. Toad, truth or dare?

Jaken::sighs: Truth.

Darkness::grins: What do you really think of Fluffy?

Jaken::eyes widen: Well... I... um... er...

Fluffy and Rin: Well?

Jaken::mutters something under his breath:

Kitsune: What was that Jaken?

Jaken::whispers something.

Inuyasha: Speak up toad. We can't hear you.

Jaken::yells at the top of his lungs: I hate that damn bastard! Always pushing me around like a slave! I hate him with a passion deeper then the seventh pit of hell! I wish that ungrateful bastard of a dog an excruciatingly painful death::pants angrily:

Fluffy::raises an eyebrow: Jaken, is this true?

Jaken: Of c-course not, M'lord Sesshomaru. :uneasy:

Darkness: The glass ball just started glowing. That means he really does hate you. :laughs demonically:

Fluffy: Then my talons bid you farewell. Goodbye, Jaken. :kills off Jaken (A/N- Yay!):

Darkness: Bye Jaken! Don't forget to write!

Kitsune: Well, since Fluffy killed Jaken, he's going to have to go to hell...

Grey: Can we make an exception this time?

Kitsune: Well... considering who he killed... I guess we can make an exception this once. :smiles and nods head:

Grey and Rin: Yay::hug Fluffy at the same time:

Miroku::walks into the room: I memorized the song, Kitsune!

Kitsune: Yay! Come and sing it, then. Don't forget, you have to use Sango as a Barbie!

Sango::grumbles:

Miroku::starts singing:

Hi Barbie

Hi Ken!

Do you wanna go for a ride?

Sure Ken!

Jump In...

I'm a Barbie girl, in a Barbie world

Life in plastic, it's fantastic!

you can brush my hair, undress me everywhere

Imagination, life is your creation

Come on Barbie, let's go party!

I'm a barbie girl, in a barbie world

Life in plastic, it's fantastic!

you can brush my hair, undress me everywhere :gropes Sango:

Imagination, life is your creation

I'm a blond bimbo girl, in a fantasy world

Dress me up, make it tight, I'm your dolly

You're my doll, rock'n'roll, feel the glamour in pink,

Kiss me here, touch me there, hanky panky...

You can touch, you can play, if you say: "I'm always yours" :twirls Sango around:

(uu-oooh-u)

I'm a barbie girl, in a barbie world

Life in plastic, it's fantastic!

you can brush my hair, undress me everywhere

Imagination, life is your creation

Come on Barbie, let's go party!

(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)

Come on Barbie, let's go party!

(uu-oooh-u)

:Shippo and Rin start dancing:

Come on Barbie, let's go party!

(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)

Come on Barbie, let's go party!

(uu-oooh-u)

Make me walk, make me talk, do whatever you please

I can act like a star, I can beg on my knees

Come jump in, bimbo friend, let us do it again,

hit the town, fool around, let's go party

You can touch, you can play, if you say: "I'm always yours"

:twirls Sango again:

You can touch, you can play, if you say: "I'm always yours"

Come on Barbie, let's go party!

(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)

Come on Barbie, let's go party!

(uu-oooh-u)

Come on Barbie, let's go party!

(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)

Come on Barbie, let's go party!

(uu-oooh-u)

I'm a barbie girl, in a barbie world

Life in plastic, it's fantastic!

you can brush my hair, undress me everywhere

Imagination, life is your creation

I'm a barbie girl, in a barbie world

Life in plastic, it's fantastic!

you can brush my hair, undress me everywhere

Imagination, life is your creation

Come on Barbie, let's go party!

(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)

Come on Barbie, let's go party!

(uu-oooh-u)

Come on Barbie, let's go party!

(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)

Come on Barbie, let's go party!

(uu-oooh-u)

Oh, I'm having so much fun!

Well Barbie, we're just getting started

Oh, I love you Ken::kisses Sango on the cheek:

Sango::blushes and slaps Miroku:

Miroku::grins and rubs his face:

Rin and Shippo::stop dancing and clap: Yay!

Fluffy: I'm going back to sleep. :climbs on bed, curls up, and falls asleep:

Kitsune: Moving on... Miroku, it's your turn.

Miroku: Okay... One question first: why are Kagome and Fluffy in each other's clothes?

Kagome::jumps up: I want my clothes back! (A/N- How can you forget that you aren't wearing your own clothes?)

Kitsune: Kagome, you can take my clothes until he wakes up.

Kagome: Thanks. :changes in the bathroom then comes back:

Darkness::snaps fingers:

Fluffy::Back in his own clothes:

Darkness: That's much better!

Grey: Miroku, it's your turn.

Miroku: Grey, truth or dare?

Grey: Dare.

Miroku: I dare you to... tell us to tell us your deepest, darkest secret.

Grey::is nervous: Um... my secret... well, I still sleep with my stuffed Tinkywinky doll.

Darkness and Kitsune::snickers: Loser.

Inuyasha::stares at Grey: How could you sleep with something that even resembles that gay ass son of a bitch.

Tinkywinky::runs out of closet and clings to Inuyasha for saying that:

Inuyasha: Gack::tries to pry Tinky off him with no success: DARKNESS, GET THIS FUCKING THING OFF OF ME OR ELSE!

Grey: Tinkywinky-chan::hugs Tinky who is still hugging Inuyasha:

Inuyasha::whining: Why me?

Darkness: Because you're a twit and you deserve it. :nods::looks over at Fluffy:

Fluffy::is curled up on the bed sucking his thumb:

Darkness::bursts out laughing and takes pictures:

Fluffy::wakes up: What did I miss?

Grey: Umm... I still sleep with a Tinkywinky doll. Inuyasha said Tinky-chan was gay (he is). Tinky-chan came out and glomped Inuyasha. I glomped Tinky-chan, who was still on Inuyasha. Darkness called Inuyasha a twit. Then you woke up::glomps Fluffy:

Fluffy::sweatdrops:

Darkness: And don't forget the part where I took pictures of Fluffy sucking his thumb::shows them one of the pictures:

Fluffy: You did what!

Darkness: Hehehe... shit. :runs away from Fluffy's wrath:

Fluffy: Damn you, you damned half-breed::chases after Darkness:

Kagome: We're going to have to sort things out... again.

Kitsune: Oh, when chaos strikes. Tis a beautiful thing.

Inuyasha: Get this thing off me!

Tinkywinky: Yay::snuggles closer to Inuyasha:

Darkness::laughs while still running: Losers!

A/N- Hope you liked it. Please review. Chapter 6 should be up by the end of next week.


	6. Miroku's Date

A/N- Here is chapter 6. Things are going to get a little bit... interesting. Anyways, hope you like it. Usual diclaimers apply.

Chapter 6: Miroku's Date...

Kitsune: And we've finally sorted things out. :glares at Inuyasha (who is currently tied up):

Inuyasha:screams: When I get out of here, Darkness, you're DEAD!

Darkness:grins:

Kitsune:glares: Moving on... Grey, I believe it's your turn.

Grey: Okay... who's my next victim... :looks around the room dangerously. Eyes land on Miroku: Miroku-san... truth or dare?

Miroku: Dare.

Grey, Kitsune, and Darkness:huddle together and whisper:

Miroku:gets nervous:

Grey: I dare you to go on a date with Sango.

Miroku:Hentai grin:

Sango:eyes open wide: WHY?

Kitsune:grabs Sango and whispers something in her ear:

Sango and Kitsune:laugh: (A/N-hehehehehe)

Grey: You will be going to a cafe down the street. It's called Lover's Cafe. Fluffy: How will we know that they really are there.

Darkness: Trust me... you'll know.

Fluffy:sweatdrops:

Kitsune:grinning: Okay you two lovebirds! Off you go:pushes Sango and Miroku out the door.

Kouga: What are you three so happy about?

Grey: You'll see!

Grey and Kitsune:turns on the TV and walks out of the room:

Darkness:grabs Inuyasha and follows after Grey and Kitsune:

Miroku: So Sango... what do you want to eat?

Sango: I don't really want anything...

Miroku: But...

:Two girls walk up to Miroku and Sango's table. One girl is wearing a black tube top with coins dangling from it, a leather mini-mini-skirt with a thong showing, bracelets covering her left arm, black-colored nails, and high heeled sandals with the laces coming up her leg. She has long, wavy blond hair and bright blue eyes lined with dark purple mascara. The other girl is slightly taller. She's wearing a tight, black spaghetti-strap tank top that is almost see-through, a skirt smaller than the other girl's with the thong also showing, and high-heeled boots that came up to her knees. On her arms were gloves that came up to her elbows and around her neck was a dragonfly choker. She has long, black hair and dark purple eyes with black mascara lining them. They stop in front of Miroku and look him over. (A/N-Darkness is the blond. Kitsune is the other one.):

Darkness:in a lighter, smooth voice: Hey there. What's you're name?

Sango:trying not to laugh: His name is Miroku.

Kitsune:in a deeper, silkier voice: That's a pretty sexy name. So what are you up to?

Miroku: I... just hanging out with my friend...

Sango:rolls eyes:

Kitsune:sits in Miroku's lap, one leg on each side of him. Drapes her arms around Miroku's neck:purrs: Why don't you come with us? We could show you a good time.

Miroku:is sweating: I... um... :looks back from Sango to the two girls:

Darkness:stands behind Miroku and puts her arms around him, rubbing his chest. Bites gently on his ear and licks it: There's only one of her, but there's two of us. :kisses down his neck, making him moan:

Kitsune:pulls down one of her shirt straps slightly: And we know how to pleasure you.

Miroku:finds it hard to breath: I... I...

Kitsune: Oh, come on. :grinds against Miroku and kisses him on the lips, teasing him: You'll have so much fun, you'll scream with delight.

Miroku:moans:in his mind: What do I do? These girls are really hot! Plus they actually want me:

Kitsune:grinds against Miroku again:

Miroku:is starting to get hard:still in his mind: Gods, this is torture. Forget this. I'll take the two girls:actually talking again: Well, ladies. Where shall we go.

Inuyasha:walks up to the table, wearing a long, red jacket and black pants. His hair .is black:grabs Kitsune and Darkness and pulls them off Miroku: Sorry girls, but I gave you the wrong address. You're both supposed to be a few blocks down.

Darkness: Oh, that's not fair!

Kitsune:pouts: Can't we stay with this guy? He's a lot of fun!

Inuyasha:trying not to laugh and/or punch Darkness for dragging him into this:shakes head: Sorry, but you two need to go. :Holds out his arms for the girls:

Kitsune and Darkness:each grab onto one of Inuyasha's arms:

Kitsune:turns around and winks at Miroku: See you later Miroku-san.

Inuyasha, Kitsune, and Darkness:walk off:

Miroku: No:cries:

Sango:laughs:

Kagome:uncovers Shippo's eyes:

Fluffy:uncovers Rin's eyes:

Kouga: Okaaaaaaaaaaay...

Inuyasha, Kitsune, and Darkness:walk into the room, laughing (A/N- they're still wearing the outfits they had on at the café):

Grey:looks proud:

Kouga:stares at Kitsune, drooling:

Kitsune:gets nervous: Ummm... yeah... :snaps fingers:

Inuyasha, Kitsune, and Darkness:turn back into normal:

Shippo:pokes Darkness and Inuyasha: Cool! Kitsune, how'd you do that?

Kitsune:shrugs: It was just a magic trick. A glamour is all. Of course, Grey is the mastermind who came up with the idea and did our makeup. :grins:

Grey:bows: Thank you. Thank you. You're to kind.

Shippo:is still poking Inuyasha and Darkness:

Inuyasha and Darkness:whacks Shippo upside the head:

Shippo:runs to Kagome, crying: Waaaaaaaah! They hit me!

Kagome: Inuyasha, sit.

Inuyasha:falls to the ground, making a new crater:

Kitsune:sweatdrops: Here we go again... :gets rid of the crater:

Darkness: Moving on, Miroku, your turn.

Miroku: Fluffy, Truth or Dare?

Fluffy: Dare

Miroku: I dare you to give Inuyasha a big hug and kiss him on the cheek. You two are brothers, right? Why don't you act like it and show us some brotherly love.

Inuyasha: Why must you people torture me!

Fluffy:glares: You have to be kidding me.

Kitsune: Nope. Now hurry up so we can get going.

Inuyasha and Fluffy:Move close to each other while watching the other warily. Give each other a hug:

Fluffy:kisses Inuyasha on the cheek, then punches his stomach.:

Inuyasha: Can't... breathe... :gasps for air:

Sango:sweatdrops: That's brotherly love for you.

Darkness:laughs: Loser.

Inuyasha:growls: Shut the hell up, you fuckin prostitute.

Darkness:vein-pop:hits Inuyasha with the sledgehammer:

Inuyasha: FUCK!

Rin and Shippo:hides in the corner away from the wrath of the hanyous:

Kitsune:hits Inuyasha and Darkness with a bigger sledgehammer: You two need to settle down.

Kouga:sweatdrops:

Kitsune:sits down: Fluffy, go.

Fluffy: Kouga, truth or dare.

Kouga: Truth!

Fluffy: Who do you prefer, Kagome or Kitsune?

Kouga:thinks hard: Um... MY WOMAN:hugs Kitsune:

Kitsune:smiles: Yay!

Inuyasha and Kagome:smile:

Darkness:pouts:

Inuyasha:looks over at Darkness: What's wrong with you?

Darkness:looks innocent: Nothing.

Inuyasha:is curious: Did you want wolf breath?

Darkness: Hell no!

Kitsune:mutters: She wanted you...

Inuyasha: What was that, Kitsune?

Kitsune:laughs: Oh, nothing.

Sango:looks at Kitsune, then Darkness, then Inuyasha, then back at Darkness. snickers:

Darkness:glares:

Grey:laughs: Kouga, it's your turn.

Kouga: Sango, truth or dare?

Sango: Dare.

Kouga: I dare you to...

To be continued...

A/N- Ha, a cliffie. I currently can't think of any dares for Sango. If you have any ideas, please review. The more reviews, the faster I'll put up the next chapter. .

Also, we'll be bringing in two new people next chapter. So much fun. I'll also be using some of the ideas you guys have been giving me, so yeah. Yay:hides from the flamers:


	7. When Fantanas attack and Fluffy's secret

Author's Note: Okay, this took a while, but it's finally done! I decided against bringing new people in for this chapter as I am lazy. Also, I couldn't use any ideas b/c my internet has been down and I couldn't get to the library to write down the suggestions, but they will be used. But anyway... enjoy this chapter. Fluffy-sama is a little out of character, but I couldn't help it. :grins: Hope you guys like it... Also, if for any reason this fanfic gets deleted, I'm putting it on my livejournal account. My name on there is silverkitsune.

Disclaimers: Don't own Inuyasha or any of its characters. If I did... :hentai thoughts: Also, I don't own the Fantanas nor do I own that song. Don't own the slayers, either, for they are also mentioned in this chapter.

How much more pitiful can I get. I memorized the damn Fanta commercial...

Chapter 7: When Fantanas attack and Fluffy's secret

Kouga: Sango, truth or dare?

Sango: Dare.

Darkness: stands up and points at Sango I dare you to end every sentence with the words 'Because I love Miroku." (a/n-Bless you, Mimmy-chan for the wonderful dare.)

Miroku:hentai smile:

Sango: No way!

Kouga:grins: Yes! I dare you to end every sentence with the words 'Because I love Miroku' for the next three chapters!

Sango:cries:

Inuyasha:smirks: Sango, it's your turn.

Sango: Darkness, truth or dare...

Kitsune: Sango, aren't you forgetting something?

Sango:mutters random death threat: Darkness, truth or dare.. because I love Miroku...

Darkness: Dare.

Sango:evil grin: Darkness, I dare you and Kitsune to sing and dance to the song from season 2 or the Slayer, because I love Miroku.

Kitsune:is a slayers nerd: Which song? There are a few of them.

Grey: The one Amelia and Lina had to do.

Darkness & Kitsune:sweat drop: Why!

Fluffy:is a closet slayers nerd: Don't forget the costumes:pulls out the costumes that Lina and Amelia wore:

Kagome: Wow... those are small...

Grey:looks at Fluffy: How did you get those?

Fluffy:shifty eyes: I didn't buy these off of E-bay if that's what you're thinking...

Everyone else:gapes at Fluffy:

Kitsune:grabs the costumes, watching Fluffy carefully: Come on Darkness... Let's go change...

Kitsune & Darkness:change in the bathroom then come back:

Kouga & Inuyasha:starts drooling:

Kitsune & Darkness:blush and start singing:

Girls who are in love

Give their love to you,

You who shine so bright, my darling.

Intoxicating cologne,

A flickering dream,

The blue parasol I carry,

I pray that prayer will come true.

Floating in the night sky

Like a silver boat.

The moon reflects my

Tears of love and hate.

My heart's beating so fast

Inside my little breast!

Kouga:grins: Those aren't little.

Inuyasha:mutters: Darkness's sure are...

Darkness:glares at Inuyasha:

Inuyasha:grins and starts taking pictures:

Kitsune & Darkness:

My heart's flying, flying to you!

Oh please will it reach you,

This young girl's prayer?

A kiss thrown out is

Like a boomerang.

A one-way ticket boomerang.

I'm yours completely,

Pretty little me!

My feelings for you are

Flying high on a white Pegasus.

Oh, I hope they reach you!

The final pieces of the

Jigsaw puzzle of love!

Kitsune:notices Kouga is still drooling. smirks: I think I'm gonna wear this for a little bit longer... smiles and huggles Kouga:

Fluffy:pouts because he wants his costume back:

Darkness: Why did I have to wear the pink one. :snaps fingers and is back in normal clothes:

Inuyasha:is looking at a picture of Lina Inverse: Because, like Lina, you have a very small chest.

Darkness:not thinking, points to her chest: Do these look small to you?

Inuyasha:also not thinking: Yes..

Darkness:vein pops at the realization that Inuyasha looked at her chest and thinks she is small. hits him with a very large fireball:

Inuyasha:falls down: Ouch...

Kagome: Harsh...

Darkness:smirks: Kitsune, truth or dare?

Kitsune: Truth.

Darkness: Have you ever kissed another girl?

Kitsune:laughs: Yeah, you!

Everyone except Kitsune and Darkness: O.o

Kouga: When did this happen?

Kitsune:laughs: It didn't. I was kidding. I've never kissed another girl.

Inuyasha:under his breath: Yet...

Kitsune:grins: Fluffy-sama, truth or dare?

Fluffy: Dare.

Kitsune, Grey, and Darkness:go into the corner and whisper to each other then come back: We dare you to sing and dance with... THE FANTANAS!

Fluffy: O.o

Everyone else:busts out laughing:

Fluffy: But... but.. but WHY?

Darkness: Because we said so. :opens the closet door: Come on out girls!

Kagome & Sango: Kitsune, why do you have four girls hiding in your closet?

Sango: Because I love Miroku.

Kitsune:grins: Use your imagination.

Miroku:gropes the purple fantana (a/n-Don't know there names):

Purple Fantana:slaps Miroku:

Sango: You deserve that... because I love Miroku. :vein pop:

Miroku:grins:

Fluffy: Let's get this over with... :stands next to the pink fantana (a/n-She is pink, isn't she?":

Darkness: Hold up. :snaps fingers:

Fluffy:is now in a skimpy white, barely there Fantana outfit: What the hell!

Kouga: Now I'm disturbed...

Inuyasha:scratches head furiously, trying to get rid of the bad image: It burns! Dammit, Darkness!

Darkness:evil grin:

Fluffy:vein pops: TT

Fantanas:giggle and pull Fluffy into the center of the group:

Yellow Fantana:whispers the words into Fluffy's ear:

Fluffy & Fantanas:starts dancing:

Wanna Fanta, don't you wanna?

Wanna Fanta, don't you wanna?

Checking in can take its toll,

You need Fanta, nice and cold!

Wanna Fanta, don't you wanna?

Wanna Fanta, don't you wanna?

In that hat so hot and furry,

You need Fanta in a hurry!

Wanna Fanta, don't you wanna?

Wanna Fanta, don't you wanna?

Covered up in all that plaster,

You need Fanta, faster, faster!

Wanna Fanta, don't you wanna?

Wanna Fanta, don't you wanna?

Waiting for your chance to scream,

Fanta helps you beat the scene!

Wanna Fanta, don't you wanna?

Wanna Fanta, don't you wanna?

Everyone except Fluffy and Fantanas: ... :burst out laughing:

Fluffy:twitches:

Fantanas:smiles:

Inuyasha:wipes away a tear: That was priceless!

Darkness: I got the pictures:holds up a picture of Fluffy dancing:

Fluffy:twitches: Can I have my clothes back

Kitsune: Please:snaps fingers: Sorry, Fluffy-sama, but you really don't look good in a mini-skirt

Darkness:pouts: I wanted to keep him in the mini-skirt.

Inuyasha: Hell no!

Darkness: -

Kagome:looks around: Where are Shippo and Rin? They haven't said anything all chapter.

Sango: Aww, that's so cute... because I love Miroku. :points to the bed:

Shippo & Rin:are lying down on the bed with their arms around each other fast asleep:

Everyone else:smiles:

Fluffy:is still twitching:

A/N That is the end of chapter 7. I think I may have scared off a few people there, but I had to use that idea. Flame me if you wish, so long as I get a review.


End file.
